Vexal
Vexal is one of the Gods in the FAITH universe. Vexal wants his believers to understand that there is no particularly correct view on things. Everyone must search for their own truth, as each individual may live in different circumstances, and even then each person will probably change his own views with the passing of time. This is why imposing a way of life and indoctrinating people has such terrible consequences. Followers Trying to understand an animal’s true nature by studying one in captivity will provide you with the wrong answers. The animal’s habits, behaviour, and mood are completely changed from what they would be in liberty. Unsurprisingly, it is the same with people. When you hear someone speak about our true nature as people, the dangers of it, and how we need rules and laws to control it for our own safety, stop for a moment and think about this: the people behind those propositions have never seen the true nature of our species. They are simply basing their studies on specimens born into submission, fear, preconceptions, and rules. We need to be free and we need to be equal to even start scratching the surface of our true nature and all its possibilities. I think we will be impressed and humbled by them. I think we will see that all the evil we suffer today is not in the roots of our nature, but instead yet another tax of an oppressive, unjust, and controlling society. People who believe in Vexal are those who do not like to follow any rules, but they have a deep respect for others and are always willing to give a helping hand. They do not take orders very well and dislike societies that pretend that everyone has to live by the same rules; they believe that each person should be treated differently but respectfully. They believe there will never be peace for as long as there is any type of hierarchy; there must be an absolute dissolution of the principle and practice of authority. This is why, while they will not sacrifice their own freedom for anyone, they might be willing to sacrifice their own life for a good cause. While they have a reputation of being poor team players, many Vexales have proven that they are extremely hard working people. Understandably, they want to choose their occupation and they will not be happy when told what to do, but when they do choose to work on something they are very productive. After all, they are usually caring and curious people, who live to get involved in things that matter to them. Being an individualist does not mean that they won't work in teams, and they will do so for as long as the group has no hierarchy and every voice is taken into consideration. Usually these groups are formed around a shared need for collaboration and only carry on for as long as everyone considers it to be their path. However, if rules are imposed and someone tries to make decisions for everyone else, the Vexales will soon disappear in the wind. Vexales are usually adventurers, hackers, outlaws, or any other kind of free people. While they generally disapprove of vigilantism, which is seen as proud and egotistic, they are not above carrying out their own forms of justice. Vexales enjoy exposing the wrongdoings of corporations, states, and any form of imposing power. Their social criticism has shaped the perceptions of many societies, and has caused the rise or decline of many corporations and politicians. Everyone must be an activist for real change to occur. Category:Gods